Friend or Foe?
by AshleyShadow-SonicYaoiLover
Summary: Según la profesía, los dos amigos tuvieron que luchar porque apareció un tercero en sus vidas, sólo uno sobrevivió...ahora la historia se repite, pero tendrá un final totalmente diferente. Yaoi ShadowXSonicXSilver Incompleto por falta de reviews, sorry.
1. Preparatoria normal, chico extraño

**PROMETO QUE SERÁ UN FIC GENIAL! GRACIAS POR VENIR LECTORES ;)**

**Acabo de tener una idea! Se me prendió el foco XD así que aprovecharé…**

**Agradezco a T.a.t.u., Cascada, Disturbed, Three Days Grace (Qué mezcla no? XD), etc. Mis grupos, los amo! X3**

**Ok, quisiera agregar que me inspiré en un libro súper genial de Vampiros (No, Twilight no X3) **_**El beso del Vampiro**_**, de Lynn Raven, **_**Yo, Vampiro**_** de Terius, y en la serieGosyusho-sama Ninomiya-kun y otras series más, todas son tramas geniales! Espero que les guste.**

**ATENCIÓN: Yo escribo puros fics Yaoi, si eres un molesto Homofóbico, da click atrás ¬¬**

**Ninguno de los personajes que usaré me pertenecen, todos son de SEGA (Excepto Ashley, ese es mi personaje, un extra, no protagonista)**

**LISTOS? COMENZAMOS!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**FRIEND OR FOE?**_

_**AshleyShadow**_

_**CAP. 1: Escuela normal, un alumno extraño…**_

_-Eres tan misterioso…nunca dejas que se acerquen a ti…por qué? Bahh, no eres más que un arrogante!_

Sonic observaba desde su ventana a aquel chico de negro rondando siempre por aquellos callejones oscuros, nadie se quería ni acercar a esos lugares! Porque, aunque muy atractivo que era, las chicas temían ser violadas, pues no salía de aquellos callejones por las noches, luego de que alguien pasara antes o después de él, siempre se escuchaban gritos desgarradores, especialmente de hombres, pero también de mujeres asustadas…nadie sabía qué pasaba, pues, la mayoría de la gente no recordaba nada al día siguiente, o…bueno, bien dicen, que un Muerto, se lleva a la tumba lo que vio no?

Sonic estaba realmente intrigado por saber qué era lo que pasaba ahí, pero, obvio, no se atrevía a averiguar por sí mismo. Además de que siempre era igual, como una rutina, los asesinatos ocurrían en el lapso de tiempo 23:30 - 2:30, probablemente sus víctimas eran chicos y chicas que regresaban tarde de una fiesta, que quedaban "happy" y no sabían a dónde ir, etc.

2:30…desaparecido Shadow, regresaba a una oscura mansión y nada pasaba...todo se volvía silencio…

Seguramente ustedes ya estarán pensando o imaginando que Shadow es un vampiro…créanme, Sonic también lo pensaba, pero, (dejando de lado las creencias actuales, pues aquí usaré lo tradicional)…cómo explicarían que este erizo va a la preparatoria en la mañana, se alimenta normal, se refleja en los espejos, etc.? Fue ahí cuando Sonic descartó esa posibilidad…debía haber otra explicación…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

7:00, Preparatoria Nowhere

Por qué se llamaba así? Porque todo parecía como un escenario de una historia de terror, estaba en medio de un bosque, totalmente rodeado de árboles, en fin, ya se imaginarán no?

Alumnos? Totalmente normales:

*La pandilla de chicos molestos: Vector, Espio y Charmy (Casi no saldrán)

*El deportista popular: Knuckles

*El nerd: Tails (X3)

*La chica con dinero: Amy

*La chica más sexy de todas: Rouge

*El sexy amigo ignorado (en el caso de Sonic): Silver

*El chico sexy, perfecto, aburrido, popular involuntariamente y arrogante: Shadow

*La única persona con quien habla, modesta y la más linda XD: Ashley (pero prometo ser sólo extra!)

En sí no era nada extraño, profesores locos, exámenes fatales, en fin…todo normal, excepto por la incertidumbre de saber quién era Shadow! Aún así, pobres chicos, los dejaré que terminen sus clases y hagan sus exámenes de Física, Matemáticas e Historia Universal (porque hasta parece que los profes se ponen de acuerdo para hacer los PEORES exámenes juntos no? ¬¬)

.-.-.-.-.-.-

11:10 Clase libre, el grupito en la mesa de cafetería. (Sólo escribiré así cuando estén todos, para evitar tanto "dijo Sonic" "dijo Silver" "Respondió Amy", etc, es aburrido XD)

Sonic: Jodidos exámenes! ¬¬

Silver: Sólo sirven para ver qué tan idiotas somos!

Tails: Me da gusto saber que no soy idiota! (sonriendo)

Todos: ¬¬ …

Amy: No te preocupes Sonic, la próxima vez puedo ayudarte a estudiar (Muy cerca de él)

Sonic: O.òU Ehhh…estoy bien, gracias.

Knuckles: Yo sólo tendré que hacerle una visita a la profe y listo… (Convencido)

Rouge: Gahh! Cuándo me darás esa visita a mí? (Los demás ríen)

Knuckles: (Alza los hombros) No eres mi tipo.

Rouge: Ah? (Molesta) Pero si tu tipo es cualquier cosa con coñ… (Interrumpida XD)

Ashley: (Acercándose amablemente) Podrían bajar el volumen? Ahí están los profes y podrías buscarte problemas Rouge…

Rouge: (La recorre por la mirada y se voltea)

Amy: Gracias por avisarnos Ash (Sonriendo)

Ashley: Además! (susurrando) molestan al señor amargado jiji… (Todos ríen, menos Rouge)

Shadow: Ashley! (Sentado en la mesa, Ashley ríe y regresa a sentarse frente a él)

En ese momento se fijan en la mirada de Sonic hacia Shadow, Silver en especial se da cuenta de ello y baja la cabeza, entonces a Amy reacciona MUY espontáneamente gritando

Amy: Ashley! Fiesta en mi casa a las 7! Están invitados todos!

Shadow: Hmph…

Ashley: Me encargaré de que vaya!

Todos se sorprenden y quedan en silencio hasta que

Knuckes: Eso Amy! Deberías invitar a más chicas! Jajaja

Siguen riendo y discutiendo.

.-.-.-.-.-

7:15 Casa de Amy

Uno por uno, fueron llegando los invitados (toda la prepa XD), comenzaron a bailar, tomar (drogarse no XD), comer cosas que ni sabían qué eran, besar, tener sexo, en fin, una fiesta! Hasta que un ruido muy molesto de motocicleta se escuchó, fue cuando todos después de taparse los oídos, corrieron a las ventanas, había llegado Shadow, Ashley dijo que no podía quedarse, pero que pasaba por Shadow en unas horas, o cuando se acordara XD y se fue.

Shadow con cara de querer matar a todos entró a la casa. Asustados le abrieron paso pero, es una fiesta, justo cuando se fue a sentar en el rincón más oscuro, siguió la fiesta!

¿?: Disfruten mientras puedan…después estarán lamentándose de haber venido…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Quién es ¿? Después sabrán! Espero que les haya gustado!**


	2. Visiones del pasado

**Capítulo 2: Visiones del pasado…**

Todos seguían en la fiesta, en el salón principal Amy, Sonic, y los demás chicos animados bailaban distintos géneros de músicas, Amy se movía de una forma sensual sin importar qué canción fuese, trataba de conseguir a Sonic, pero algo mas lo distrajo: Silver estaba sentado en otro rincón oscuro al lado contrario de Shadow y se veía muy mal y desanimado...Sonic dejó el baile y fue a sentarse a su lado…pero momentos después, quizás por la comida, la bebida, o quién sabe…se quedó dormido…y Silver no quiso despertarlo.

En otra parte, chicas y chicas salían del dormitorio de huéspedes, dentro estaba Knuckles, Rouge le traía unas ganas! Pero ni con su ropa escotada conseguía al chico rojo...sin embargo, en la habitación de al lado por lo menos ya se había divertido. Tras las puertas de las habitaciones se escuchaban gemidos de placer y el rechinar de camas, puertas, mesas, etc. A tal punto, que ambos escuchaban y comenzaron a excitarse con el otro...Rouge terminó con un deportista amigo de Knuckles y se metió en la otra habitación, con unas copas y los instintos despertados, tras un beso apasionado, Rouge cerró la puerta y los ruidos volvieron a escucharse...

-.-.-.-.-SONIC

_-Mi amor, despierta, tenemos que irnos…_

_-Hmm…Shadow…-decía el erizo azul recostado en su regazo_

_-Por favor, levántate, tenemos que irnos…_

_-Por qué?_

_-…Silver está en camino…lo presiento…quieres que vuelva a tocarte?_

_-NO! Que no se me acerque! ._

_-Shhh! Toma lo primero que veas de ropa y larguémonos_

_Sonic hizo caso y al igual que Shadow, iban saliendo por la puesta cuando un montón de rocas salieron disparadas, una golpeó a Sonic en la cabeza y cayó al suelo…_

_Shadow con los ojos llenos de coraje se lanzó patinando sobre Silver, quien lo detuvo con su telequinesia._

_-Primero…quiero que me escuches…_

_Lo soltó e hizo a Sonic entrar en la casa, cerrando la puerta por fuera._

_-Vienes a molestarnos de nuevo? _

_Silver negó con la cabeza baja, se veía muy desanimado_

_Shadow se le acercó más-Qué ocurre Silver?_

_-Es hora, tienes que acompañarme…la profecía debe completarse…_

Despertó y vio a su amigo Silver sonriendo como siempre mirándolo con calidez, pero al ver hacia el frente, Shadow ya no estaba, probablemente ya se había hartado y se había ido, le dio igual, y comenzó a platicar de la escuela con su mejor amigo, pues aquel sueño le parecía demasiado loco como para contarlo…

.-.-.-.-.-SHADOW

Horas antes, cuando regresaba a casa con su única amiga, se había desmayado antes de entrar, teniendo una visión parecida a la de Sonic, pero mucho mucho antes…

_Se encontraba con Silver jugando muy alegres los dos, le extrañó demasiado por la seriedad del carácter actual de ambos, y más aún porque estaban juntos…pero ya había tenido más visiones anteriormente, en fin, prestó atención a lo que decían:_

_-Eres mi mejor amigo Shadow!_

_-Jeje, y tú el mío!-Sonriendo se abrazaron_

_¿?: Chicos…tenemos que hablar._

_-Qué pasa maestro?-Dijo sonriente Silver_

_¿? Se sentó junto a ambos y los separó con fuerza: Me da mucho gusto ver que se llevan tan bien, pero desgraciadamente, no puede ser así._

_-Auch! Qué quieres decir Mephiles?-Shadow se molestó._

_La verdad era que Mephiles quería deshacerse de Sonic, pues una profecía real anterior le había advertido que al llegar, los tres formarían un equipo que sin duda lo derrotaría en su primer intento por dominar el mundo. Pero eso nadie lo sabe, sólo ustedes y yo._

_-Lo siento, pero hay una persona que en el futuro vendrá a separarlos, los convertirá en enemigos._

_-Quién? Yo no quiero que nos separen! ._

_-Eso no importa, ya lo sabrán después, lo que importa es que, llegó la hora de comenzar su entrenamiento para que puedan vencerlo._

_-Shadow…_

_-Tranquilo, nada ni nadie va a separarnos, eliminaré al que se atreva, antes de que eso pase!_

Despertó y le contó todo a Ashley, quien lo convenció de ir a la fiesta argumentando que si algo pasara, debía estar ahí para impedir una locura por parte de los anteriores involucrados, fue así como llegó a la fiesta. Cuando Sonic se desmayó, Shadow se alertó de inmediato y desapareció de la vista de todos.

.-.-.-.-.-SILVER

También se desmayó llegando a casa, teniendo una visión en un tiempo diferente a las dos anteriores.

_Se encontraba peleando con Shadow usando espadas y muy poco sus poderes, se escuchaba el sonido de aquellas armas chocar con furia._

_-Silver basta! Entiende! Mephiles te lavó el cerebro! No tienes que hacer esto! _

_-Oh, créeme, no tengo que hacerlo, pero ganas de asesinarte no me faltan!_

_-No me hagas lastimarte, por favor…éramos amigos!_

_-Pero tenía que aparecer esa escoria para separarnos! Por eso lo violé, por eso hice todo! Quería que sufriera!_

_-Olvida todo y deja los rencores! Razona!_

_-Te mataré a ti, o a él!_

_Shadow lanzó un golpe que hizo a Silver caer.-Por qué le tienes tanto coraje?_

_-Porque me enamoré de él como de ti! De ambos! No lo soporto!_

_Las espadas chocaron un par de veces más, hasta que la sangre de alguien comenzó a brotar…_

_-Shadow!_

_-Gahh…Silver…eres….mi amigo…no mi enemigo…_

Despertó lleno de coraje, pues la historia esta vez era en parte diferente…o no? Silver estaba enamorado de Sonic, pero Shadow le robaba la atención…sacudió la cabeza y corrió a la fiesta…

Él había sido el "villano" en la historia anterior…todo se regresa al doble…entonces…esta vez, el villano será Shadow?

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Qué tanto piensas Silver?

-Me dieron ganas de vomitar-Cubriendo su boca-Iré rápido al baño, por favor no te metan en problemas.

Sonic asintió.-Quieres que te acompañe?

Silver negó y corrió hasta el baño.

MINUTOS DESPUÉS…GRITOS COMENZARON A ESCUCHARSE Y NI SHADOW NI SILVER ESTABAN…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Ahhh! Qué intenso! X3 Espero que les haya gustado!**


	3. Sangrienta Respuesta

**Capítulo 3: Sangrienta Respuesta **

Aquellos gritos que comenzaron a sonar terminaron con la fiesta, todos muy desconcertados corrieron a ver cuál era el motivo, todos horrorizados encontraron la respuesta: se encontraban los Chaotix tirados en el piso cubiertos de sangre, con varias puñaladas y algunos órganos de fuera, tenían una cámara que probablemente les daría la respuesta, estaba un poco dañada, pero aun funcionaba.

Sonic se acercó inseguro a la escena y tomó la cámara, regresó la cinta y después de poner play primero notaron que estaban grabando cuando Rouge y Knuckles tenían sexo, muchos se acercaron a ver la cinta, de pronto alguien cubierto con una gabardina negra, guantes y una máscara que cubría la forma de las púas entró por una ventana y los asesinó a sangre fría, de la misma forma, con un cuchillo.

"Qué carajo?", "Avisemos a los demás!" y mas gritos provenían de los Chaotix. Pero al parecer "Bloody", así le llamaron, les escuchó, pues cerró la puerta lentamente, no dejó que enfocaran su rostro, y al estar los tres juntos, dispuestos a vencerlo; la cámara enfocó un rápido movimiento que pasó por la garganta de Vector, la cabeza de Charmy y la cara de Espio, después, solo se vio sangre y Bloody escapó. Dejando un mensaje con sangre en la pared "SIGAN SUS INSTINTOS"

Silver se acercó corriendo al lado de Sonic y dijo que había visto al tipo, que estuvo a punto de atacarlo, pero que al escuchar los gemidos de Rouge robaron su atención y se fue demasiado rápido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos estaban desconcertados, ni siquiera quisieron comprobar que la pareja estaba en el mismo estado.

Sonic abrazó a Silver y le pidió que no lo dejara solo ni un momento. Este asintió y fueron todos aun en shock a la sala principal, el asesino seguía entre ellos? Quién era Bloody? Muchas dudas pasaban por las mentes ellos, quienes solo podían sacar suposiciones. Pronto Amy se dio cuenta de algo:

-Shadow no está!

-Tal vez está muerto también!-Gritó Sonic asustado

-Podríamos ser los siguientes!-Dijo Silver.

Formaron un círculo involuntario tratando de protegerse unos a otros, pero de pronto apareció Shadow. Todos se quedaron callados, mirándolo como si fuese el Bloody, con desprecio, miedo y coraje.

-Acabo de ver los cadáveres.-Su tono serio era aun mas sospechoso.

Permanecieron callados...

-Escuché unos ruidos en los baños, supuse que era alguien que entraría, así que fui a revisar, pero fue demasiado tarde. En fin, no tengo por qué dar explicaciones.

Silencio de nuevo…

-Lo que deben saber, es que ahora tienen que cuidarse muy bien, pues el asesino, sigue aquí, entre nosotros, no sabemos quién es, cualquiera podría caer muerto ahora. y no sabemos tampoco quién es el objetivo final.-Mirando a Sonic

Amy pensaba que no era bueno precipitarse. Entonces finalizó el tema.

-Tenemos que estar unidos! Si cada uno se va por su cuenta, corremos más peligro.

-Exacto-Afirmó Shadow.

-Ni loco! No permitiré que Shadow se quede cerca de nosotros!-Dijo Silver.-Me voy con Sonic, yo a él lo protegeré solo!

Varios llegaron a esa misma conclusión, Shadow era el principal sospechoso, permanecer juntos sería algo erróneo, que traería consecuencias fatales.

-Si! Además, el mensaje decía que siguiéramos nuestros instintos! Separémonos! Así atacaremos y venceremos!-Dijo Sonic convencido.

-Y no crees que quizás lo dijo porque era de su propia conveniencia?-Preguntó irónico Shadow.

-Por favor! No seas ridículo! Insisto en que nos separemos.-Le espetó Silver

-Bien bien! No discutan! La decisión está tomada, mi casa es muy grande, separémonos, busquen el escondite más seguro.-Dio órdenes Amy, y todos comenzaron a buscar refugio.

-Está bien, pero Sonic viene conmigo.-Retó a Silver

-Estarás loco! Jamás!

-Hmph, como quieras.-Shadow no insistió y desapareció, y entonces todos comenzaron a desaparecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic y Silver buscaron refugio en el baño, pues tenía ventanas polarizadas y era un cuarto muy oscuro, era fácil notar que no había nadie ahí, se sintieron seguros, pero comenzaron a escuchar pasos y Sonic comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Shh, tranquilo, si e hace sentir mejor, puedo dar un vistazo.

-pero y si es Bloody?

-Sé defenderme solo, por favor no te muevas de aquí, no dejaré que nadie ni nada te lastime.

Trató de besarlo acercándose a su rostro lentamente, pero Sonic evadió con un suave movimiento diciendo "ve por favor, tengo miedo"

Silver salió y cerró bien la puerta.

Sonic se quedó dormido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Más y más gritos se escuchaban, cayendo uno por uno los demás estudiantes, no se sabía quién quedaba vivo, de nadie se sabía, menos desde las paredes de aquel baño…

La desesperación de Sonic crecía más y más a cada momento…

Cuando ya estaba totalmente desesperado, se levantó para salir, pero justo en ese momento, parecía que Bloody iba pasando, y notó sus movimientos, pues se detuvo, Sonic trató de disimular, pero era demasiado tarde, se escondió en un rincón mientras Bloody se acercaba a la puerta.

**AL ABRIRLA…APARECIÓ SHADOW-**

Sus latidos acelerados por la adrenalina del miedo de ese momento eran evidentes, Shadow se acercó lentamente hacia el con actitud calmada, murmurando "No soy el asesino, no me temas"

-Aléjate!

-Shhh!

Shadow de un movimiento le tapó la boca y cerró la puerta.

-Cállate, no pasará nada, te lo prometo…

-N-No me hagas daño por favor…

-Qué te hace pensar que quiero lastimarte…?

-N-No lo sé, todos creen que tú eres Bloody!

-Shhh! Dónde está Silver?

-Salió a buscar a Bloody…

-Salió…a buscarme a mí…

-Ah?

-créeme, todo esto no es lo que parece, por muy extraño, tendrás que confiar en mí…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
